The Sock
by Watertreker568
Summary: You'll be amazed at what Judai discovers in his backpack. Of course, this random crack fic will come to it's predicatable ending. Spiritshipping!  Yay!


The Sock

Rating: T (for strong implications of "extra-curricular activities".)

Océane: This Fic is dedicated to WoNdy Alice, for living through me. It is also based off of true events that happened to me, INVOLVING a sock. (HEHE). Oh, what you will find when you get to school one day. (All of you don' wanna' know.)

Jim: Yeah. Don't ask don't tell applies to what happens to her and her friends at school. Should I tell them about the time you—

Océane: I am the wielder of the Keyboard. Do not make me have Kenzan and Karen start something behind your back.

Jim: they would never.

Océane: oh, would they?

Jim: you wouldn't dare.

Océane: He he. Oh, I SO dare. Anyways… SPIRITSHIPPING! (Is there any other way to go when writing GX, really?) Don' like, Don' read, don' wanna hear ya' cryin' to your mommies about it, clear?

Jim: Good. Now get to the stupid story already.

Océane: I was just about to do that!

Judai stared at the content of his backpack. He glanced around himself at all of the scattered notes, at risk of being blown away. (Well, he had up-ended the thing on the lawn outside, so… losing his Magic Card notes would, in essence, be his own fault.)

His brow furrowed slightly, the mildest trace of confusion showing. Johan laughed, running up to him.

"Hey! Judai!" he called, startling the brunet.

"Oh, Hi Johan!" Judai laughed, blushing. 'Why did he have to show up now?' the Japanese boy wondered, embarrassed that the blunet had seen him in such a disorganized state.

Johan laughed, his face lighting up in a way that made Judai's bush deepen.

"So, what are you doing out here?" the taller boy wondered, glancing around at his friends notes.

"Oh, hey, I - " Judai deadpanned. "Why don't you sit down and I'll tell you?"

"Sure."

Johan sat down, smiling at Judai. "So? What are you doing out here? Classes are over for the day. Aren't you normally back in the dorms?"

"Haha, Yeah." Judai laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I –"

Why was he out here in the first place? Judai had gotten so caught up with his minor mystery, that he had forgotten why he was out here.

"Well, I needed to go through my notes – No! Wait, yeah. My back pack was getting full. I was looking for this one notes sheet… Now I remember. Haha." He giggled a little, worrying Johan. Judai only giggled when he felt stupid. 'Oh, god. What had he been doing?'

"I had to find this one notes sheet for Alchemy. I remember now! It was the one we got about transmuting. I needed it so I could give it to Shou to study from. He missed that day, remember, he was sick? So I had to turn my entire back pack upside down to find it, because it was from like, a month ago, and you know how I never organize my notes. Tch! I'm so stupid sometimes, aren't I?" Johan Just nodded. 'It's official. Judai's lost it.'

"Oh, I should probably have sorted through my notes before this. I need to find all of this unit's notes on Trap cards. Remember that test Chronos is giving us? I would be smart if I studied for it, right? Ha, I never study. Maybe that's why I'm always failing everything. But then… Oh, right! Then, I got really confused about this one thing."

"What was that?" Johan wondered, silently relieved that his best friend wasn't ENTIERLY mad. At least, not yet.

"I found a sock."

Johan raised an eyebrow, as Judai seemed to ponder this new thought.

…

…

"Wait… I found a sock in my backpack!" Cue inevitable panic attack. Johan sighed.

"So?"

"I found a SOCK in my backpack and I don't know how it got there!"

"And your point is?"

"I found A SOCK in my BACKPACK and I don't know how it got there!" Judai was starting to scare Johan a little at this point.

"What? Why is that so bad?"

"JOHAN! I found a SOCK in my Backpack and I DON'T KNOW HOW IT GOT THERE! It's a GREEN sock!"

"What's wrong with a green sock?"

"I DON"T OWN GREEN SOCKS JOHAN! THAT'S WHAT!"

"Well, that's strange…" Johan muttered. "Because I'm missing a green sock."

…

Jim: I don't wanna know.

Océane: No, Wait! (cries as the American tries to leave) I'M NOT DONE YET! Waahhhh!

Jim: Agh! Why the hell are you crying?

Océane: You're leaving me and you won't hear the rest of it!

Jim: fine. But the moment you say the "S" word, I'm leaving.

Océane: Yay! Besides, I was going to blame it on Winged Kuribo

Jim: Hu?

Océane: It was an elaborate plot to between Winged Kuribo and Ruby Carbuncle to make Spiritshipping happen. (Yay!)

Jim: oh, good. I thought it was going to be something else.

Océane: well, it's that, or they had sex and Judai forgot about it.

Jim: that's it! I'm leaving. See me in her next fic!

Océane: well, umm… Review! (review, and I might give you a lemon-prequel! He he he.)


End file.
